


positive tension

by sapphfics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Hard of Hearing Clary, hs au complete with star wars references and clary and izzy being really gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “Never thought I’d see you in a biology class,” Isabelle comments and Clary’s not sure if she’s meant to be offended. “Thought you were the artsy type. You know, ‘cause you’re - I mean - you create masterpieces.”Or: the lab partners au





	

Professor Starkweather always looks as if he’d be more comfortable holding a light-saber as some Sith Lord’s lackey than teaching biology to a bunch of high schoolers, and yet here he is, standing with his back to the class, his whiteboard pen _squeaking_ so loudly Clary considers turning down her hearing aids. 

He’s droning on about something - probably an equation that Clary will never remember because asking her to do math is a bit like asking a vampire to take a walk with you through a desert during summer - and he sounds so _bored_ that Clary wants to run out into the woods, grab a large stick, and tell him to go live his dream or something. 

(Normally, she has Simon to keep her company, but Simon’s home sick with a wicked fever. She woke up to a text from him informing her that he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to walk in the sun again, which was a bit worrying, but logically Clary knows he’ll be okay.)

Isabelle chews nervously on her lip as she walks into the room. “Sorry, I’m late.” 

“While it’s lovely to see you taking an interest in all aspects of science, Isabelle,” Hodge remarks, still managing to sound a bit like a bootlegger from 1922. “But try and arrive on time, ok?”

“Sure thing,” Isabelle replies and looks somewhat frantically for a seat.

It’s at this point Clary notices Isabelle is wearing a lab coat and pulling it off _spectacularly_ \- in later years, she’ll inform Izzy that the lab coat made her a lesbian - then again, with a body like hers, Isabelle pulls off _everything_. 

“Hey, Clary right?” 

Clary whips her head to the side and Isabelle is grinning at her and she feels like she could _melt_.

“Er,” Clary mutters. “Yeah, that’s me.”

The bell rings and just as students begin packing their bags, Professor Starkweather announces that whoever they were sitting next to is now their lab partner. 

Well, Clary’s not a teacher but she’s pretty sure this is _not_ how that works, but it means she gets more time with Izzy, so she doesn’t mind. 

//

Science becomes infinitely more interesting with Izzy around. 

“Never thought I’d see you in a biology class,” Isabelle comments and Clary’s not sure if she’s meant to be offended. “Thought you were the artsy type. You know, ‘cause you’re - I mean - you create masterpieces.”

“Thank you,” Clary says. “I’d hardly call them masterpieces, not when you’re aroun -” Clary coughs suddenly. “Uh, I could draw something for you, I mean if you want?” 

“Might take you up on that,” Izzy says.

“You should,” Clary replies, winking.

Izzy laughs and it sounds like a harmony. 

//

In her defence, Clary honestly didn’t mean to shut down the science lab. 

Just, Izzy was talking and Clary may or may not have been staring at her lips and just poured two liquids into a beaker and wasn’t really paying attention and -

This act somehow causes some toxic science shit to happen and the lab gets shut down for two weeks. 

“So,” Izzy says. “Now we’ve got so much time off, I was thinking, we should get some coffee or something.”

“At this point, I think coffee is beginning to replace my blood,” Clary giggles. “How about hot chocolate?”

“Wait,” Izzy knits her eyebrows together. “Did we just ask each other out at the same time?”

“Yep,” Clary confirms and smiles. “Still, I’d love to go out with you.”

“Good,” Izzy takes Clary’s hand in her own, Izzy’s gloves are warm against Clary’s skin. “Because I’d love to, as well.” 


End file.
